Littlest Brother
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Tener hermanos menores no siempre es agradable, y Ron lo comprueba cuando su hermanito de seis años decide que le gusta Hermione, su mejor amiga. Todos humanos. Adaptación.


**Littlest Brother**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Littlest Girl**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Arthur y Molly Weasley —hasta hace, al menos, 6 años— tenían dos hijos viviendo con ellos; Ron y Ginny Weasley, mellizos. Habían llegado a Londres, Inglaterra, cuando a su esposo, un prometedor médico-cirujano, le habían ofrecido el puesto de director general del Hospital público de Londres luego del lamentable fallecimiento del director anterior debido a su avanzada edad. Ella no quería dejar su vida en Chicago, Illinois. Allí tenía su hermosa tienda de antigüedades, muchas amigas y, lo más importante, sus hijos eran felices.

Llegar a Londres significaba que debía exponer a sus hijos, ambos entrando en la difícil etapa de la adolescencia, a un colegio nuevo, rutina nueva, y modo de vida distinto. Ginny fue fácil de convencer después de decirle que el centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos y tendría oportunidad de ir muy seguido. ¿Ahora, Ron? Aquello fue una prueba dura. Él llevaba menos de un año en el Conservatorio Amercicano de Música, en donde le había costado mucho entrar a sus cortos 8 años.

Decirle que se tendrían que marchar de la ciudad, y que debería dejar aquello por lo que se levantaba alegre por las mañanas, rompió el corazón de Molly una y otra vez.

Él se negó a ir, lloró, gritó y gimió que no se marcharía a una estúpida ciudad urbana.

Molly todavía recuerda que, cuando llegaron a Londres, el pequeño Ron estuvo dos semanas completas sin hablarle. Por supuesto que de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y Ron dejó de odiarle por tener que abandonar el Conservatorio una vez que conoció a Hermione Granger, hija del dentista de la ciudad.

Hermione... cada vez que piensa en ella una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. Bueno, cada vez que piensa en Hermione y su familia. Ella en verdad no sabría que hacer sin los señores Granger o Hermione.

Hermione y Ginny se hicieron amigas rápidamente porque, enfrentémoslo, su hija tiene una habilidad innata para las relaciones. Con Ron, costó un poco, pero finalmente él acabó aceptando que la chica pecosa de trenzas no era una niñita frívola, que sólo jugaba con muñecas, sino que también le agradaban los video juegos.

Ella, Molly Weasley —y seguramente tampoco Arthur— nunca pensó que tendría más hijos después de sus adorados mellizos. ¡Fue una total e inesperada sorpresa! Un día estaba completamente bien y al otro tenía nauseas matutinas y antojos de chocolate amargo a media noche.

Es extraño que su marido, siendo médico, no notara los síntomas. Pero de todas formas fue agradable ver la expresión en su rostro cuando ella le entregó el sobre con los resultados de la clínica.

Él la obligó a bailar de felicidad por toda la casa durante 20 minutos, por supuesto que aquello la hizo vomitar debido a su estado, pero la sensación de alegría valió la pena.

Decirle las buenas nuevas a sus hijos —que tenían 10 años— había sido interesante. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron; él la abrazó y acarició su aún plano vientre para decirle a su hermanito —él estaba seguro que sería varón— que lo esperaba con ansias, porque estaba harto de tener que hacer fiestas de té con Ginny y Hermione, él quería juegos de fútbol y lucha libre. Ginny le observó sin pestañear durante varios minutos, hasta que se puso de pie y se marchó al segundo piso. Como buena madre, pensó en darle algunos minutos para que la pequeña asimilara la noticia, y luego ver ir y ver cómo estaba. Seguro ella nunca pensó encontrar a su hija de 10 años moviendo muebles y probando colores en la habitación que nadie ocupaba.

"¿Ginny, cariño? ¿Qué haces?"

"Decoro la habitación de mi hermano, mamá. Porque, para mi disgusto, Ron tiene razón; será varón. ¿Crees que prefiera el verde o el azul?"

Si, ella nunca dijo que tenía unos hijos normales.

De todas formas, Anthony había sido un sano bebé de 39 semanas. Ahora, aunque adora a Hermione porque ella siempre cocina postres o galletas, es amable y adorable, también está el hecho de que es la mejor niñera que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Anthony parece tener este sentimiento de protección y posesión por Hermione que no posee con Ginny. Si, lloró cuando Ginny se puso de novia con Harry porque pensó que el muchacho le robaría su adorada hermana y no volvería a verla —vaya cosas que pasan por la mente de un niño de 6 años—. Pero con Hermione es diferente. Tony —como le apodan de cariño— siempre parece querer simular ser mayor cuando está alrededor de Hermione, siempre quiere ser un pequeño hombrecito.

Quizá es por eso que a Ron —o a cualquier otro integrante de la familia— no le extrañe que Tony le lleve chocolates y regalos cada vez que tiene oportunidad. De hecho, de alguna forma, le agrada todo eso. Después de todo, fue su hermano pequeño quién ahuyentó al idiota de Draco Malfoy cuando intentó invitarla al baile de graduación la semana pasada.

Sip, su hermanito tiene un enorme flechazo por Hermione Granger.

Él también estaba "enamorado" de alguien mayor cuando era pequeño. Dios, su maestra de kindergarden era demasiado guapa. Así que, ¿quién es él para bajarlo de su pequeña nubecita?

Sonríe divertido cuando Tony salta para alcanzar el timbre de la residencia Granger.

Hermione se seca las manos en los pantalones y abre la puerta con una sonrisa cordial. Baja la vista y se encuentra a un sonrojado Anthony sosteniendo el más hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que ha visto. Tras él, Ron muerde sus labios escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Chicos, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

—Aparentemente —, responde el chico cobrizo—, Tony tiene algo _muy_ importante que decirte.

—En ese caso; Adelante, pasen.

Ambos muchachos entran y Anthony —a diferencia de su hermano mayor que se deja caer en el sofá más cercano aun sonriendo con diversión— se mantiene de pie y aprieta nerviosamente el ramo entre sus manitos.

—Hermione, son para ti.

—Oh, Tony no debiste molestarte. Gracias, son preciosas —aspiró sus aroma y sonrió antes de besar la mejilla del pequeñín—. ¿Quieren beber algo?

Ambos negaron mientras ella ponía las rosas en un jarrón.

—Así que... ¿qué quieres decirme, Anthony?

El pequeño, demasiado nervioso para quedarse quieto, jugueteó con sus manos y dio pequeños pasitos hasta estar frente a la chica de sus sueños.

—Hermione —murmuró solemnemente —, quiero decirte algo y es muy importante.

—Está bien. Te escucho, cariño.

—Sé que eres mayor que yo. Ginny me lo dice todo el tiempo, pero de verdad me gusta que juegues conmigo, que me cantes, y que cocines galletas con forma de dinosaurios para mí. Eres la chica más divertida que conozco y también la más hermosa, después de mamá y Ginny, claro. Es por eso que yo... yo quería decirte que me gustas y, quería saber si... si tú... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Hermione sintió que su corazón se derritió lentamente frente a la visión del niño de su corazón —como siempre llamaba— sonrojándose furiosamente al hablar, pero llenando sus ojos de brillo esperanzado. También sintió su corazón romperse por tener que romper sus ilusiones y hacerle una herida en el corazón a tan temprana edad.

Levantó la vista hacia Ron —que parecía más enternecido por la situación— y le golpeó el brazo.

— ¡No le has dicho!

—Creí que querías...

—Ron —ella se quejó —. Con la loca de tu hermana y nuestras madres, no con Tony. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

— ¿Cómo se suponía que yo debía saber que él venía a pedirte que fueras su novia?

Ella sabía que Ron estaba mintiendo, así que ni se molestó en continuar discutiendo.

— ¡Bien! Si, sabía a lo que él venía —ella levantó un cojín para lanzarlo en su dirección —. Pero en mi defensa, debo decir que pensé que sería bueno darle una oportunidad. Ya sabes, quizá dejabas a tu novio por él.

Hermione bufó y se agachó a la altura del pequeño que apenas comprendía lo que ocurría.

—Tony, cariño. ¿Sabes que te adoro, verdad?

—Si.

— ¿Y que siempre vas a ser dueño de una parte de mi corazón?

—Si.

—Por mucho que me sienta halagada por tu petición, y créeme, me encantaría decirte que sí, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque soy un poco mayor para ti, corazón. Además, algún día conocerás a una chica de tú edad a quién quieras más que a mí y ella te querrá de vuelta.

Los ojos celestes de Anthony comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que secó furiosamente. Ron se acercó y apretó el hombro de su hombro en señal de apoyo. Hermione le gruñó.

— ¿Es porque no tengo abdominales? Ginny dijo que a las chicas les gustaban y...

—No, Tony. No es por eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué? —sollozó.

—Es porque ya tengo un novio.

El más pequeño de los Weasley elevó la mirada hacia la castaña y sintió su estómago revolverse.

— ¿Ya... ya tienes un novio?

— Si, ya tengo uno.

— ¿Es Draco Malfoy? —volteó a su hermano mayor —. ¡Ron, Hermione sale con el tonto de Draco! Tienes que ayudarme a golpearlo. ¡Él no puede quedarse con _nuestra_ Hermione!

Ron rio.

—Eh, campeón. No hay nada que me haría más feliz que golpear al idiota de Malfoy, pero él no es el novio de Hermione.

— ¿A no?

— Nop.

— ¿Entonces quién?

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermano mayor y sonrió de aquella manera boba —como Ginny cuando estaba con Harry—.

—Salgo con tu hermano.

Ron apenas besó castamente los labios de su novia, supo que aquello no era probablemente lo más inteligente a hacer cuando tu hermano pequeño se acaba de declarar, porque —y vaya que tenía fuerza— el pequeño elevó una de sus cortas piernitas y le pateó la pierna izquierda haciéndolo soltar lágrimas de dolor.

— ¡No vas a quitarme a _mi_ Hermione! ¡Ella es _mía_!

Y acto seguido, se aferró al cuello de Hermione como si en eso se le fuera la vida, mientras su hermano mayor maldecía entre dientes en el sofá cercano.

Sintió a Hermione besando su mejilla, pero de todas formas le gruñó a su hermano.

— ¡¿Anthony, por qué hiciste eso?!

—Intentas quedarte con _mi _Hermione. ¡Pues ella _no_ horneará galletas de dinosaurios para ti!

—Tony, el hecho de que salga con tu hermano no significa que dejaré de cocinarte cosas deliciosas. O que te querré un poco menos. Siempre seré tu niñera y siempre jugaré contigo. De hecho, que Ron y yo seamos novios es algo bueno para ti.

— ¿Por qué?

Hermione sentó a Tony sobre su regazo, ignorando los pucheros y lloriqueos de Ron a su lado.

—Porque quiere decir que pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso —murmuró el cobrizo pensativamente.

— ¿Porque cuando Ron te lleve a casa jugarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

— Si, definitivamente no me gusta cómo suena eso.

— ¿Y haremos galletas con formas de letras para escribir mi nombre?

—Absolutamente.

— ¿Y aún me cantarás cuando tenga que quedarme contigo porque mis papás y hermanos salgan?

—Claro. Siempre que tú quieras.

—Entonces... —dudó —... supongo que está bien.

— ¿No te molesta que tu hermano y yo seamos novios?

—No.

— ¿Y puedo besarlo en frente tuyo?

— ¿Por qué tienes que pedirle permiso a mi hermano menor?

—Porque tú —ella le miró acusadoramente —, lo trajiste aquí a que le rompiera el corazón. Así que, estoy deseando que él diga que sí le molesta. Y, por cierto, la patada la tienes bien merecida.

Anthony rio alegremente entre los brazos de Hermione mientras su hermano grande fruncía el ceño y le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto iba a ser divertido.

…

— ¿Y... —preguntó Molly en cuento sus dos hombrecitos entraron a casa —, cómo les fue donde Hermione?

Besó a Tony que corrió felizmente en su dirección y le sonrió a Ron que caminaba murmurando entre dientes, gruñéndole a su hermano menor de vez en cuando.

— ¡Mamá, Hermione y Ron son novios!

— ¡Anthony, te dije que era un secreto!

—Yo no guardo secretos para ti.

— ¿Ron, es eso cierto?

Su hijo mayor gimió un sí.

— ¿Entonces porque vienes tan enojado?

—Porque le pedí a Hermione que fuera mi novia.

— ¿Hijo, qué hiciste?

—No te preocupes, mamá. Hermione me dijo que no porque salía con Ron.

— ¿Le pediste a Hermione que fuera tu novia?

—Dios, si mamá, eso hizo. Le llevó hasta un ramo de rosas.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes, mi amor?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, pero quizá quieras preguntarle a Ron cómo se siente. Después de todo, Hermione rompió con él.

— ¡Ella no rompió conmigo!

— Si, si lo hizo.

— ¡Enano malcriado, cuando te ponga las manos encima voy a...!

— ¡Ron!

Tony corrió riendo hacia su habitación mientras Molly obligaba a Ron a tomar asiento y cerrar la boca.

— ¡No te dirijas a tu hermano de esa forma!

— ¡Pero él...!

—No importa. Él tiene 6 años, Ron. ¡6! Tú tienes 18.

— ¡Bien!

—Ahora, dime qué es esto de que te acabas de hacer novio de Hermione y ya han roto.

— ¡Nosotros _no_ hemos roto! —Bajó el tono de voz en cuanto su madre elevó una ceja — Y_ no_ nos acabamos de hacer novios.

— ¿Entonces?

—Llevamos saliendo dos meses.

— ¡Dos meses!

— Si, pero queríamos mantenerlo en secreto porque sabíamos que tú y su madre harían un alboroto. Como lo estás haciendo ahora.

— ¿Por qué rompieron entonces?

—No hemos roto —él gruñó —. Sólo... discutimos.

—Discutieron.

—Ella se puso toda loca porque había llevado a Tony a su casa para pedirle que fueran novios, obligándola a romperle el corazón o algo así. Qué era muy pequeño y no sé qué otras cosas... pero yo no lo llevé para que...

— ¡Ron Weasley! ¡¿Llevaste a tu hermano de seis años donde una chica para que le dijera que le gustaba cuando tu sabías que ella tenía un novio, y eras tú?!

—Bueno... puesto así suena...

—Oh, está muy castigado caballero. A tú habitación, ahora.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Y espera a que llegue tu padre...

Ron arrastró los pies hasta su habitación y gruñó contra las almohadas cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente.

A veces tener hermanos pequeños apestaba.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer, me encantó esta historia, díganme si a ustedes también…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
